Shamplin 1
Shamplin 1 is the 3rd level of LocoRoco 2. The level takes place in Shamplin hence the name. Description Brrr! It's so cold up here. Lots of Domingos live on this snowy peak. Who can slide the quickest?! Walkthrough After a long slide, alerting many Domingos, the LocoRoco will drop beside the first berry. There is another slide, and another berry hidden inside the Domingo ice statue as the LocoRoco loops around inside it. Two more berries are collecting on the journey and it ends after bumping into a Domingo-Popo and pushing it into a pool of water. The LocoRoco can stick to his tummy and make it swim by tilting, and the berry above can be jumped up to after some maneuvering. There is a secret area under the pool with Pickories and black clouds. Past the pool is a Moja and more black clouds covering the NyoNyokki. The next slide is a tight squeeze and involves jumping up and alerting several Domingos in their homes, one of which contains a berry. There is a MuiMui that can be sung to to wake up, if there are five LocoRoco present. There are two Domingo ice statues with a breeze between them in the shape of a heart. The LocoRoco will land on five wheels being turned by Domingos which will push them to the right, but jumping over them to the left reveals a secret area with a berry and a hole to climb into a Domingo statue. Continuing right, there is a berry bud before the next slide on the ceiling. The slide curves up to another berry and continues down to the next area. Sliding to the left will curve up to a berry on the ceiling and a Domingo-Pepe which can be pushed. If pushed continuously, it will fall off the edge and slide to the right, clearing the way for the next area and a berry, and get stuck in the ceiling. Just below where it is stuck, there is a ledge and a tiny secret area containing a berry. The LocoRoco must split for an intricate ride into the next area. There is a secret area on the left with a Domingo running away with a berry. The LocoRoco must catch up by quickly sliding and timing the jumps so as not to lose momentum before the Domingo gets away. This can be attempted multiple times if the LocoRoco return to the start of the secret area. Continuing right, there is a berry on the ceiling and a half pipe with a couple of berries. Building up maximum momentum enables the LocoRoco to enter the beak of the floating Domingo ice head and collect another berry. After the next intricate slide, there is a hole left to jump into two Domingo ice statues and sing to them if there are fifteen LocoRoco present. There is then a large half pipe up to a breakable ceiling up to a bunch of Domingos, but in the middle of the half pipe on the ceiling is a Doonga Doonga. If the LocoRoco slide back up to the left, then on the right is a hidden area with a large Domingo and two berries. Before activating the end of the stage, there is a slope up to the right leading to a grab-able plant. Trivia